Twist And Sway
by Ahrlaedrin
Summary: Mello found it an incredibly frightening feeling as he stared at Near's hanging corpse..


_**Twist And Sway**_

_**Summary: Mello found it an incredibly frightening feeling as he stared at Near's hanging corpse..  
Author's Note: This is what happens when you are in both a bad and good mood, and are listening to themes that are frankly frightening. Remember to follow everything- because none of it will make sense.  
**_

* * *

Sometimes, Mello found himself questioning reality and illusions.

He remember being in the Whammy's House- sometimes looking around to see hanging bodies; arms outstretched towards him with contorted faces, and he would actually feel the ghost of a touch until he came back to realize it was the hand of a white-haired boy, leaving deathly trails behind.

He had immediately taken to hating the boy.

Every day, he would hear praises- other times, he would hear people yelling and screaming at him; giggling as they plucked a piece of his flesh off and threw it away.

There were times where he had to actually go to a doctor for his wounds.

There were scars- deep cuts, yet; they would never let him get hurt too much.

They would let the rope tighten around their necks as they stalked towards him with the rope tightening- and he had to crawl towards them; his hands on the searing flesh that was torn off.

Roughly- mercilessly, they would sow his flesh back together, forcing the needle covered in vinegar and salt inside the blazing and torn apart flesh, their ropes forced around his mouth to keep him from screaming.

Sometimes, he thought he was sure someone died.

Like Amelie, she was smart- she could draw well too, just like Linda; but she was just a bit lower than her.

She was hung too- strings ripped from trees connected to her wrists and ankles as she was held up- and Mello was sure she was dead.

Yes, yes- she had to be.

She hadn't come back in three days after going out without permission.

(Punishment comes to those who disobey,  
Punishment comes to those who run away  
Punishment comes to those who tell a lie  
Punishment comes to those who will never,_ ever_, die)

Of course, he hadn't helped that he had once saw his friend dead before his very eyes; crawling towards him with his hand outstretched as he cried for help.

_Mello  
Mello  
Mello  
Mello  
_

It was an incredible (incredibly frightening, absolutely terrifying!) feeling as he watched the hung body of Near- just staring up at the decaying sky as he laughed loudly.

Mouth hanging wide open, maniacal laughter leaving his vocal chords as he heard a chorus being sang around him as the spirits began to dance and circle him like vultures to their prey.

Shrieking laughter from the jailors, yes- them, the ones who would easily chop your head off.

Watching- he could only watch as the jailor climbed up the tree and, unnecessarily, chopped Near's head off.

And for once, Mello screamed-

He screamed loudly as he watched the head jump off and coat him fully with a sheen of red blood.

He kept on screaming as the ghosts danced around him like happy little children, the nooses around their necks loosening and hitting the ground without a sound.

He was sure.

He was sure by now.

That he was quite, and impeccably, mad.

He was sure of it!

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" A white-haired teenager asked as he pressed his fingers against the glass of the Whammy House Asylum's Isolation cell, staring at the flailing and struggling blonde as they kept him in the straightjacket and made sure he did no harm.

"No, I'm afraid not." The doctor said, his voice a little bit jeering and mocking, yet at the same time calming.

It really wasn't working to calm the small teen's nerves. "How long…?" The doctor smiled bitterly, ruffling the white, pristine, and impeccable hair.

"Too long. It is a lost cause, let Mello go, Near." "I'm sorry… but I can't, he has to be okay- I need to make sure…" "I told you, he's not okay, so leave him alone, let him rot!"

Near turned his sharp gaze to the doctor, and he felt himself shrink away from the cold and emotionless gaze of the teenager. "You're right, I should leave him to rot, and if you excuse me; I have a Kira to catch."

And, with barely a push, the Doctor was shoved aside and Near had left- leaving him with Mello who was once against giggling about people.

People who weren't real.

_They're twisting in the trees  
There are five of them, can't you see?  
One is you, one is they, one is he, one is she, and one is me  
And one of them is the one who is guilty  
Who is he? Is it she?  
Is it me?  
Or maybe, it's nothing to do  
With he or she or me  
But it is something to do  
With you  
Around your neck  
The noose was tied  
Down to Hell  
On the day you die  
They're swaying and twisting in the trees  
There are four of them now, can't you see?  
One is them, one is he, one is she, and one is me!_

_**Owari…..**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: What. What is this? What the hell is this? I don't know. I needed to type –something- down before I lose my sanity, so yeah. Don't ask. Also, I do not own Death Note, I do own the poems and the OC, Amelie. I bet you didn't expect that end, did ya? Right, see ya! o/**_


End file.
